


You'll Always Have a Place with Me

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It's Soft, got called out, kara needs a job change and it's like 3:45 in the morning, supercat, you know I'm too competitive to not respond XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara needs a job change and Cat isn't one to break a promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tumblr prompt reply to this post:
> 
> http://defygravity79.tumblr.com/post/156317376665/supercat-fic-promt
> 
> Also, I wrote this while listening to this fanvid, I highly suggest listening to it while you read:  
> http://pinch-of-chorus.tumblr.com/post/156378950520/love-on-the-brain-alex-maggie-209

“You said I’d always have a job with you.”

Cat blinked at her pillow. She knew that voice. Cat cleared her throat and looked at her clock. 3:45 am. What ungodly reason was there for this phone call?

“I-I can’t work at CatCo anymore. It’s not Snapper, he’s… not so bad,” Cat smiled at that through her sleepy haze. She knew Kara could bring that asshole around. “It’s James. And I will tell you about it! I promise, but not on the phone. The board left him in charge when you sold your part of CatCo. And he’s a good leader, but he’s not focused and he’s throwing himself into danger like an idiot!”

A frown wormed its way onto Cat’s brow. That’s not what she wanted to hear of the CEO she’d appointed. What was that idiot doing this time? Cat sighed and flopped back down on her pillows, this hotel really knew where to find good linen.

“And I can’t watch him do this, and you said I could come to you! And, and I know the pay may not be as much and it doesn’t matter. I just need to get away…” Kara trailed off and Cat tried her best to shake off the remnants of sleep. This was important and Cat shouldn’t be contemplating the thread count of her sheets. She heard Kara sigh, “This was stupid, I’m sorry, my problems aren’t yours. I shouldn’t keep running back to you, I’m sorry for bothering you… I just…”

Cat cleared her throat again and forced her eyes open, “What is it Kara?”

“I miss you.”

Cat tried to keep from sucking in a gasp, with the phone pressed so close to her mouth, Kara would hear that. Well, she was certainly awake now. “I am not one to go back on my promises, Kara.” Cat took a deep breath, “When do you want to start?”

And god help her, she could hear Kara grin from whatever National City room she was sitting in. She was probably curled up on her couch with some staggering pile of blankets around her, shoveling pot stickers into her mouth at, Cat thought for a second, 11:47 in the morning.

“Would right now work?”

Cat frowned, “Kara, where are you?”

There was a pause and if Cat was listening hard enough, she could have heard Kara swallow. “Outside your hotel room?”

Oh of course, Cat chuckled, that was exactly the irrational, split-second choice she would have expected from the girl. Her chest fluttered pleasantly, it also spoke of her trust in Cat. That she would honor her word.

Cat groaned before rolling out from under the blankets. “I think a National City latte would help your interviewing process.” And Cat smiled before she hit ‘end call’. She shuffled over to the hanger dangling a ridiculously soft robe and pulled it on slowly. She had a little time to at least tame her hair before Kara would return.

She caught herself humming after the third stroke of the brush through her hair. Cat scoffed at herself and glanced in the mirror. The smile and soft face that greeted her would have surprised Cat if she weren’t so aware of her heart thumping in her chest. She shook her head and flicked off the light before heading toward the door.

The lamp on the coffee table cast a warm glow across the lounge area and Cat rubbed at her eyes one last time before unlocking her door.

And there she was, Sunny Danvers, with her hair just the slightest bit wind-tossed, folding her glasses into the pocket of her still-hideous cardigan. Cat leaned on the door jam and didn’t even try to hide her smile. She’d missed the girl too.

Kara looked up and yes, there were multitudes of sun metaphors that Cat could use to describe her smile, but it was the stars sparkling in her eyes that caught Cat’s attention this quiet morning. She didn’t say anything and Cat didn’t either. They just stood and soaked in each other’s presence.

Eventually, Kara held out the latte and attempted to school her face into something resembling professionalism. It didn’t really work when her first word broke into a giggle, “I’m here for the interview, Ms. Grant.”

Cat rolled her eyes and accepted the latte, she took a sip and yes, Noonan’s always did it right. She hummed around her smile and looked back up at Kara, “Well, I suppose that’s adequate, you may enter.”

And it was all worth it, the early morning, the worrying phone call, CatCo falling into some man’s mid-30’s crisis, to hear Kara’s laugh. She ran her fingers over Cat’s arm as she walked into the room, and she wasn’t wearing her glasses so she could probably see the butterflies in Cat’s stomach because she didn’t even glance at the room. Like she didn’t care where she was walking, just so she could keep Cat in her vision.

Cat pushed off the door and it clicked shut behind her. Kara matched her every step toward the couch and god, Cat missed having someone around who was so in-tuned to herself. She put her latte down, because perfect as it was, it paled in comparison to this moment. She didn’t break eye contact with Kara either, just folded her arms over her chest to try and calm her breathing.

“So, what kind of job were you thinking about?” And Kara looked a little breathless and Cat felt a little breathless. Especially, when Kara didn’t sit but stepped closer to her instead, reaching out to rest her fingers lightly on Cat’s elbows.

“I was thinking… personal assistant?” Kara’s response was breathless, too, and her smile was tempered but so obviously there. “But,” Kara breathed in and the hope in her eyes reminded Cat of the symbol that lay just beneath her clothes. “More?”

Folding her arms over her chest wasn’t helping. Cat’s breath stuttered in her lungs and she took a tiny step forward. “And what,” Cat pressed her lips together to squash her smile, but Kara’s eyes were sparkling. “Pray tell,” She couldn’t keep from mirroring Kara’s expression because the smile slipping over her lips just felt so natural. “Would this job entail?”

Kara hummed and ducked her head to press their foreheads together, “I could… make pharmacy runs for you, pick up your prescriptions…” Cat huffed a laugh and pressed a little closer to the warmth flooding from Kara’s body. “Maybe, check your pens…”

Cat tilted her head up to nudge their noses together and played along, “You should know that I expect complete and utter devotion to this job.” Yes, she remembered their first conversation, and she would whisper it back to Kara anytime to hear that happy hum again.

Kara pulled back and slipped her hands up from Cat’s elbows to splay out over her cheeks. Cat opened her eyes and her lips parted in surprise at the softness of Kara’s expression. She probably shouldn’t be surprised about it, they’d been playing this game for years at this point, but still…

“You deserve everything.”

And then Kara was bending and kissing her and Cat sighed because all the tension in her body was melting away in the heat of her sun. She slipped her arms around Kara’s waist, tugged her closer, and kissed her just a little softer.

The world could wait until a reasonable hour because everyone revolved around The Queen of All Media, Cat Grant. But Cat orbited this sun standing in her hotel room at 3:53 in the morning.


End file.
